


The Final Countdown

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger





	The Final Countdown

Vaako crept forwards towards the family hiding from Irgun and his lensors. He placed a hand on the man's and woman's shoulder. They spun around. The woman was about to scream, so Vaako moved the hand that was on her shoulder to her mouth.

 

"Please be quiet!" He whispered. "Else Irgun'll hear you." They nodded. The little girl hid behind her father. "My name, for now, is Vaako. I'm, going to get you off of here."

 

"We will find shelter here." The man said.

 

"Nothing survives the conquest icons. Sheltered or not. Besides, you saved my sister. Because of you, my only family was returned." Vaako said. "This is the least I could do.

 

"Your sister?" The man frowned.

 

"Blonde haired, small, she was a slave to the populous of Oceania." Vaako said. "She told me of the Imam with the biorapter around his neck."

 

"You mean Samantha? The young, if she were to have been free, researcher?" He asked.

 

"Her." Vaako nodded. "Come, I can only be gone for so long." They followed him to a ship. "This will take you to Novus Studium. When you get there, tell them Eomer sent you. Now go!" Vaako watched the ship take off and then ran to the capitol dome. He patrolled the room, as he had done hundreds of times. During this ordinary facet of his mission, he felt something, something he had been waiting five years to feel. His head whipped around to see a hooded figure in the back. He allowed his mind to reach for him. The Riddick. The savior of his people. He needed some motivation. He was just there to find the Imam. Vaako pushed a false memory into his head. Zhylaw could deal without a First Among Commanders. He never liked Irgun anyway.

 

"In this verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. Here humans in all their various races are a spontaneous outbreak. An unguided mistake. Our purpose is to correct that mistake... because there is another verse. A verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing ever-new place called Underverse... but the road to that verse crosses over the threshold." The Purifier began. Vaako resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Didn't they get that all this was brought on by a brainwashed man? Covu was brainwashed into thinking that his family was murdered by his enemies. (They were killed by him in reality.) Then brainwashed into seeing them in Underverse. (He was actually fooled by The Magna Sycophanta, a deceiving entity who his people imprisoned when he tried to kill them and who needed the Necro Armada free him his prison, Serpentis Carcer, also known as Underverse.) When Magna Sycophanta is freed from his prison, he will destroy his people in revenge. His mission was to stop the Necros before they could achieve their goal. He will not allow his people's destruction. His mother, who's brother in law was a Furyan, predicted that only a Furyan could completely stop the Necros. His mother died of cancer when he and his sister was twelve and their father died that same day during the coma that the shocking news of Furya's destruction eleven years prior. Vaako had begun training as a warrior alongside his sister and that paid off, at twenty-three, he was sent to turn the Necros away from their home and find the Furyan should he/she survived the destruction by the King and his Elders. "It was hard for me to accept too, the first time I heard these words... But I changed. I let them take away my pain. Just was you will change when you realize the threshold to the Underverse will be crossed only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith, by those of you who will right now, drop to your knees, and ask, to be purified." Vaako sighed and listened bored, as Zhylaw ripped out a man's soul. The crowd fell to their knees while the Riddick stood tall and removed his hood.

 

"This is your one chance, take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Vaako hid the smirk beneath his helmet. He found who he was looking for. Now, why don't he have some fun with him?

 

"I bow to no man." The Riddick said looking over him. Vaako shoved down the blush at The Riddick's thoughts of him. _Smells beautiful. Wonder if he is as beautiful as he smells?_

 

"He is not a man. He's the Holy Half-dead that has seen the Underverse." Vaako took off his helmet. _Yep looks just as beautiful as he smells. Sounds beautiful too._

 

"Look, I'm not here with everyone else. But I will take a piece of him." The Riddick pointed to Irgun. Vaako smirked. _Neither am I Riddick, neither am I._

 

"A piece you shall have." Vaako moved to the side. He watched in satisfaction as The Riddick easily killed Irgun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vaako grabbed the female convict by her shoulders and spun her around. He blocked a blow aimed for his face.

 

"Will you listen for a moment!" Vaako hissed.

 

"Why should I?" The female struggled.

 

"Because this concerns your friend, Riddick's life!" He hissed. She stopped struggling.

 

"What's wrong with Riddick?" She asked.

 

"The Necromongers are wanting his head. I've been sent to kill him by them, but I'm not actually a Necro. My people sent me to lure away the Necros before they could find our home and to find the Fuyran who would save us. That Furyan is Riddick, but Zhylaw wants him dead cause it was prophesised that a male child of Furya would kill him. I know that you and him are close, so I'm going to make sure that the Necros never get their nearly dead hands on you. Take the ship in the very back of the hangar, and enter the coordinates, 123-987-67. The ship will take you to a safe place, where you need to tell them that Eomer sent you. You will be safe from the Necros. Riddick will meet you there later, but you need to be there to greet him." Vaako said.

 

"Why are you saving me?" She frowned.

 

"No sense in letting you die. I had a friend once, his name was Mark, the same age as you and he was killed by the Necros when he refused to convert. I do not wish that upon you, or the pain of losing you to Riddick like was on myself when I lost Mark." Vaako said. Now, hurry. You don't have much time to get off of here." She nodded and ran to the back of the hangar.

 

* * *

 

 

Riddick collaspsed into the throne. He gazed at the Necro that had come to his aid, kneeling before him. The one that had killed The Guv. The beautiful one from that day in the capitol of Helion Prime.

 

_Congratualtions, Hot Shot. You're the Lord Marshal. Whatcha gonna do now?_ Vaako sent smugly. His hazel eyes met the silver ones of Riddick.

 

_How are you in my head?_ He asked confused.

 

_Called telepathy, O Smart One._ Vaako resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Also, thanks for calling me beautiful. Not even my sister calls me beautiful. And she takes every opportunity to annoy me._ Riddick ordered everyone out, except for Vaako.

 

"Do you know what happened to Kyra?" Riddick growled. "You were on Crematoria."

 

"She is on her way to Novus Studium." Vaako raised an eyebrow at Riddick's growl. "Novus Studium is a planet in the Australis system. Not code for the Underverse, which by the way is actually a prison for an evil being known to my people as The Magna Sycophanta that we imprisoned there eons ago when he tried to kill us." He looked a bit relaxed. "Novus Studium is also my home planet. The Necros haven't reached there yet."

 

"Why are you even here?" Riddick frowned.

 

"My King and his Elders sent me to lure the Necros away and find the Furyan who would save us from the fate that the Necros would bring. I have found the Furyan and the Necros are headed in the opposite direction of Novus Studium." Vaako shrugged. "If you want to learn more, follow me, cause I can hear my dame approaching."


End file.
